The Lime Green Slippers
by twirlingintothesunset
Summary: Dorothy is still stuck in Oz, she can't make it home. The slippers weren't working so she has to ask the wizard for help.


**The Lime Green Slippers**

"There's no place like home…There's no place like home…There's no place like home…" Dorothy repeated over and over as if to remind herself that she wasn't going to get home anytime soon. She had already melted the Wicked Witch of the West into a pile of disgusting emerald green muck. She also had saved the entire town of Oz from her evil duties. To top it all off, she faced the Wizard of Oz and got all the strange gifts her friends wanted. If everyone appreciated her in Oz for being a hero, why did she feel as if this wasn't her place? She felt as if no one loved her, and she needed to visit her family to conquer this notion.

Dorothy kept clicking the heels of her ruby red slippers together, while saying the magical line Glinda told her to recite if she ever wanted to go home. The problem was; it wasn't working. She would tap her heels together, say "There's no place like home" and she would still be in the same Emerald City. It's not that she didn't like this beautiful place, which was far from the truth. She just didn't like the idea that she would stay here and never see her wonderful family and friends ever again. All she needed was the peace of mind that came from the care of her family. The thought that kept coming to her brain was that they were all whisked away because of the tornado. Dorothy tried to push that thought away and focus on the problem.

She tried one more time, but it showed the slippers were getting old and worn out. For when she clicked them together, some scarlet-colored glitter fell off and landed on the yellow brick road she had been following for the past week. Dorothy sighed and suddenly felt angry with herself for letting some beauty of the slippers get lost. She was supposed to be taking care of them with her life, and she had been so careless. Dorothy decided to grab her new friends and head out to find Glinda to see if she could send her home.

She searched the town and found the Cowardly Lion by the river. He was trying out his new courage by growling at a flying monkey that had wondered into his territory. The auburn monkey was so scared it flew away shrieking loudly and crying. While Dorothy felt remorse for the little animal, she also felt glad that the lion had gotten over his fears. The small girl walked over to the lion and asked if he would like to join her on a quest to get her home.

"Gladly! I would do anything for someone who helped me get my courage back!"

"Thank you so much! I couldn't think of doing this on my own."

The two friends went to find the Scarecrow and the Tin Man. They discovered the Scarecrow trotting around scaring the colorful birds that dared to come by his garden. He looked as if he was enjoying his new brain. He joined them and they continued on their journey.

After searching long and hard, they found the Tin Man. He was using his latest heart to help chop down an apple tree.

"I love this new thing. I'll never have to worry about oiling myself ever again!" He pronounced happily as he bit into a sea green apple.

"Would you please forget about yourself for a moment and join us on a pursuit to get Dorothy home?" The Scarecrow asked.

"Well of course! She helped me get my brain, it's the least I could do!"

So the four friends hooked arms, and while skipping; sang blissfully.

"We're off to see the good witch, the wonderful good witch of Oz! She's going to help us bring Dorothy home, because of the wonderful things she does!"

They skipped all the way through town and into the wilderness. There they found Glinda dressed in her beautiful silver gown with a sparkling crown.

"Oh Glinda, the spell you told me to recite isn't working! Every time I click my heels together, I'm still here! I need to get home to see if everyone is well! Please help me!!"

"Well, that is a problem. I suggest you go see the Wizard of Oz again. He should be able to help you."

"Alright, thank you very much."

So the friends started skipping down the yellow brick road again while singing their favorite song. It just happened to be the same song they sang while they went to find the Wizard of Oz last time. When they arrived at his wondrous castle, the sound of his booming voice filled their ears.

"Why have you come back? I told you that was the last time!"

"Please open the door wizard; I have something to ask you!"

"Fine, but this is the only time. From now on I will not answer anymore questions."

The huge glass doors opened and the ground shook like an earthquake. The Scarecrow, Tin man, Cowardly Lion, and Dorothy filed inside. They gathered in his room and found the aqua shadow of his face on the wall again. His voice erupted from the floor and knocked the friends off their feet.

"Make it quick, I must leave soon."

Dorothy was shaking from fear as she climbed up off the hard ground.

"Wizard of Oz, could you please send me home?"

"Why aren't the slippers working?"

Warm tears ran down Dorothy's cheeks as she stumbled for words.

"I…I'm not sure. The…They just won't."

"Well then… since you were brave enough to come visit me again, I think I will help you."

"Oh, thank you wizard! I'll never forget your kindness!" Dorothy exclaimed.

Suddenly a distant noise crept through the walls. It resembled a train rumbling on old, busted, railroad tracks. A platform slowly rose through the floor, draped in red velvet and held a pair of shining, lime green slippers.

"Try these; they are my only pair of magical slippers left; but they should do the trick."

Dorothy carefully slipped the shoes onto her small feet. They felt perfect and comfortable. She quickly inhaled a breath of air and reminisced about all the exciting journeys she had been a part of in this fantastic place. After that she clicked her heels twice, used the all-so-familiar line, and disappeared into a puff of black smoke like a magician. The last thing she saw of her adventure was the gold sun hovering above the crimson horizon.


End file.
